The purpose of this research project is to determine the causes and mechanisms of cholesterol accumulation in human cancer of the kidney. We are using cultured human kidney cells - normal and malignant. Cholesterol accumulation is a unique characteristic of specific human kidney tumors; we hope these studies will offer new insights regarding the treatment and detection of these tumors.